A Tragedy leads to Love
by Umbra Lycan
Summary: a young child gets abandoned by his human family, but meets a new one that will show him love and comfort


This is my first attempt at writing a story, hope its decent

Hey, my name is Shadow, odd name for a boy you might think, but I call myself that for a few reasons, I don't like my real name, my parents never liked me and would punish me if I ever did bad in school, didn't listen, or just because they wanted to hit me, and I could never make friends at school as everyone ignored me. Everything has changed for the better now though and I'm happy, and here is the story of the day everything changed for me.  
It started out on a normal Monday morning for me. My dad barges into the room at six in the morning and yells at me to wake up, which it does as I jump slightly as I don't like him waking me up that way. I don't have much choice though as I must be ready to leave with him by 6:30 as he's my ride to school before he then goes to work. After he leaves I get dressed and grab my backpack as I walk downstairs to eat some pop tarts before we leave. I finish eating as we walk out the door of the house and I get in the backseat of his truck as he drives me to school.  
I sigh as I get out of his truck as he gets to the school. He drives off without saying anything to me as I walk inside and to my class. I walk to my first class and sit at my desk and lay my head on my arms on top of my desk as I'm in more of a sad mood then usual as today is my seventh birthday. I know what some of you are thinking now, sad on my birthday? Well as I said before, my parents don't care about me, I also don't have any friends at school, and bullies pick on me more on my birthday than they normally do. I get through most of my day without more trouble than usual, until the end of the day at recess.  
I'm sitting off on my own away from the others as my mood is worse now than normal. Report cards came out today and I have mostly B's except for one A, and I know that means I'll be punished when I get home. My parents expect me to get straight A's in all my classes, but they never help me with homework, so I must figure everything out on my own. I know that I'll more than likely get beat when I get home for my grades, so I try to avoid the bullies, but as my luck would have it, they come up from behind me and push me to the ground off the swing I was sitting on. I don't get any warning as two of the three bullies pick me up and then the third, also the leader of the three, first takes my backpack and rips up the few books I have inside it that I like to read for fun, then hits me hard in the face with my back pack as it cuts my cheek slightly and I cringe but don't cry. I'm too little to defend myself and the teachers don't care if I get bullied.  
The bullies then leave me alone as the bell rings for school to end as I slowly get up and then grab my backpack and start to walk home as I live a few miles away but neither of my parents are off work yet. I walk home without any problems as I use the spare house key under the welcome mat to unlock the door first as I put the key back and then go inside and lock the door back. I leave my report card on the kitchen table as I know my parents will see it when they first get home as I want to go ahead and get whatever they decide for punishment to be done with as soon as possible as I then walk to my room and shut the door to do my homework. I finish a few hours later as I hear my mom and dad walk into the house.  
I know they see my report card and are looking at it as I wait for my punishment. A few minutes later I hear their footsteps coming to my room as my mom opens the door and walks in. She doesn't even say hello or happy birthday as she then walks to my bookshelf, grabs the few I have and then almost walks away but stops before closing my door and looks at me. "You're grounded from reading and are not allowed to leave your room for the rest of the night, and you will not get any dinner tonight either, happy birthday son" she says as she closes my door and walks away.  
I lay down and just bury my face into pillow crying quietly as I know parents don't love me and never will as all I am to them is a disappointment and I know it. I cry myself to sleep as I can't do anything else for the rest of my birthday. I wake up suddenly several hours later and shiver as I'm cold and am outside in the middle of a forest. I just cry from complete sadness as I know I'll probably die out here and know that no one ever cared about me. I keep crying just waiting for a night predator to come and eat me as I can barely see from the little amount of moonlight coming through the trees, when I suddenly feel something soft and warm wrap around me and pick me up.  
I look up and only have tears running down my eyes as I look and see a female wolf with black fur, black hair with silver highlights, and silver eyes looking at sadly as she nuzzles me gently. "What's wrong little one? Why are you out here cold and alone?" she actually sounds concerned for me and I look down. "M-my parents n-never loved me, I-I was too much of a disappointment for t-them. S-so I guess they j-just decided t-to leave me out h-here to d-die." I cry harder after I told her as she looks shocked and very upset at what I told her as she starts to rock me in her arms and nuzzle me. "It's ok little one, you're safe with me, I won't hurt you. I also have a way to help you and you might like it, but you need to calm down first sweety" she starts to hum softly and keeps rocking and nuzzling me as it works to help me calm me down as I look up at her.  
She smiles softly at me then says "My mate and I have been wanting a child for a while now, why don't we adopt you and you'll live with us and be our son, my mate and I are both nice and we'll love and care for you as loving parents should. We can also turn you into a wolf like us if you want to little one" she smiles at me as I think and then smile back at her. "I would like that a lot Mrs.…" she giggles smiling and nuzzles me "My names Luna sweety, but you know what to call me now, and what's your name my soon to be pup?" I smile and giggle at her "My name is Shadow momma, when will I meet my new daddy?" No sooner than I asked a taller male wolf that also has black fur but has orange eyes comes and stands beside Luna and says "Hello pup, my name is Solaris, but yes I'm now your new father" he smiles kindly at me. I smile up at them both as I'm now happy to have a new family as Luna then looks at me.  
"Shadow to change you into an anthro wolf like us I'll need to gently bite your hand ok sweety? It won't hurt, and the change is painless ok?" I nod but am a little nervous as Luna then very gently nips my hand, but I barely feel it as very quickly the change begins. I grow black fur like my mom and dad as my feet change into digit grade paws like them as paw pads form, my nails change into claws on my hands and now paws, my face pushes out into a muzzle and all my teeth change into sharp canine fangs, my eyes change color as my left is silver like my mom's but my eye turns orange like my dad's, I also get a patch of orange fur around my right eye that looks a little like the sun. I smile and nuzzle my new mom and dad as to finish my changes all my senses sharpen to that of a wolfs, and I gain wolf instincts that appear in my mind. My new parents smile at me and both hug me as my mom carries me back to my new home.  
As we enter the den, my mom looks down at me "Happy re-birthday my little pup, tomorrow we'll go visit your new aunt, uncle, and cousin as they're my sister and brother in-law and niece as I know they'll want to meet you" I smile and nod as today's events have tired me out as my parents walk to the back of the den where there is an old mattress but it looks big enough for all three of us as my mom lays down still cuddling me as dad gets on the other side of me and hugs me to. They both say good night and nuzzle me as I smile, nuzzle them back and say good night, as we all fall asleep happily.


End file.
